The latest build of human genome "build 34" contains 21,335 unique reference sequences that represent 17,869 unique loci. A survey of the open reading frame (ORF) size reveals that 635 reference sequences contain ORFs greater than 5 kb, but only 11 of those larger clones are commercially available through the Mammalian Gene Collection (MGC). The availability of a physical clone of the gene of interest is absolutely essential for functional analyses. OriGene Technologies, Inc. has developed 20 state-of-the-art cDNA libraries, the Rapid-Screen Arrayed cDNA library Panels, to support high-throughput full-length cDNA cloning. To date, we have also isolated and sequenced 800,000 individual clones from our primary cDNA libraries (non-arrayed) and have released 20,000 unique full-length genes, the largest in the industry, for functional genomics research. Phase I of this project aims to optimize experiments in order to obtain 400 of those very large transcripts, including the identification of partial, overlapping clones associated with each gene. This will require the optimization of primer design for cloning using our Rapid-Screen technology. Phase II of the project will focus on the cloning and complete sequencing of 400 of those long clones to make them available to the research community. We believe that our technology platform is reliable and innovative, and the outcome of this project will be assuredly a commercial success. [unreadable] [unreadable]